Mated
by theSilence
Summary: Stiles finds out he's Derek's mate. So then why does he feel like Derek's whore? Sterek.


**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf belongs to MTV and Jeff Davis

**Warnings:** This story contains male/male relations. Please avert you eyes if do not care for such. Also a bit of dub-con... if you squint -.-

* * *

**Mated**

If you asked Stiles Stilinski what was the least most likely thing to ever happen to him in his entire life, this was probably it. And yet, here it was, happening.

Stiles was in his bed having mind-blowing sex with one Derek Hale.

And even though this had become a rather common occurrence at this point in time, it still baffled the boy that _he _was the one spending the night with the otherwise broody werewolf.

It started about a month ago. Stiles had just spent the afternoon with his best friend Scott. They did what typical teenagers did: eat pizza, play video games, and do research on the newest baddy on the block who had this terrible habit of killing people. Okay, so that last one wasn't exactly typical, but it had become pretty routine to Stiles and his friends.

The hyperactive teen made his way into his room, preparing for another late night of internet searches and can after can of Redbull. That is until he turned on the lights and was faced with a tense looking Derek Hale sitting in his computer chair.

"Jesus!" Stiles jumped, placing a hand over his heart. "I swear, it's like you're _trying_ to give me a heart attack."

The werewolf was not amused. He was still facing the desk with unfocused eyes, not even acknowledging Stiles' presence in his own room.

"Hello? Earth to Derek?" Stiles waved, trying to attract the other man's attention. He frowned, concerned with Derek's lack of response. He didn't even get a death glare sent his way and Derek _loved_ giving those to Stiles. "Derek?" He tried again.

"It's you."

Half of Stiles was elated to get a response from the wolf. It was good to know he wasn't dead. The other half was just plain confused. "Excuse me?"

This time, Derek actually turned his head to look at Stiles. His face had a pained expression. "It's _you_," he repeated, as if that explained everything.

The teen just looked at him quizzically, a deep frown to mirror his confusion. "Derek, buddy. You're gonna have to help me out here. I have literally _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Derek didn't respond right away. Instead, he stood up and walked over to Stiles, intent look in his eyes. Stiles noticed that the older man seemed like he was having a hard time breathing, having a hard time restraining himself. Derek got right into Stiles' personal space, face mere inches away. It made the teen nervous.

"It's _you_," Derek said again, softly. He placed a hand on the door behind Stiles' head, claws digging into the wood. Then he placed his other hand on the door next to the boy's waist, effectively pinning Stiles to the spot.

Stiles briefly wondered if he should be afraid. Usually in this scenario, Derek was threatening to rip his throat out. With his teeth. Perhaps he was making good on his threat. But the look on the werewolf's face didn't seem angry at all. Just hurt. It worried Stiles.

Derek moved even closer to Stiles. He closed his eyes before bending his head down and inhaling deeply. When he opened them again, they were glowing red. "It's _you_." And before Stiles could ask again what he meant, Derek continued. "You're my mate."

The teen was dumbfounded. "Ex-excuse me? By 'mate', I don't suppose you mean that in the British sense meaning 'good friend,' do you?"

Derek just exhaled before smashing his lips against Stiles'. The hands that were pressed against the door found their way to Stiles' head and waist, pulling him in closer. The kiss was rough, demanding, intense. It surprised the hell out of Stiles. At first, the teen had no idea what to do. All that was registering in his mind was 'Derek Hale is kissing me. Derek Hale is _kissing_ me!' And when Derek began to grind against him, well Stiles pretty much just lot all rational thought.

The werewolf maneuvered them over to Stiles' small bed, easily tossing the boy down on it. Derek was panting, his eyes still glowing as he started to pull off his jacket.

Stiles sat up, trying to catch his breath, but entranced by the display in front of him. He could only watch in wonder as Derek pulled his shirt over his head and move to undo his belt buckle.

'Derek is stripping in front of me. First he was kissing me, and now he is stripping.' An idea struck him. "Were you, like, injected with some wolfsbane or something? Cause I'm pretty sure this isn't normal behavior for y…" Stiles trailed off when the dark-haired man slipped his boxers down to the floor, standing before Stiles in all his naked glory.

Stiles had a chance to look over the sculpted body that was Derek's only once before the wolf literally pounced on him. Derek smashed their lips together again, this time shoving his tongue into Stiles' unsuspecting mouth. The sudden sensation made the boy moan as his tongue tentatively rubbed against Derek's. The sound was enough to spark another bit of action into the wolf, making him tear at the shirt that separated him from the teen's naked torso.

Stiles briefly mourned the loss of one of his favorite shirts, but quickly forgot about it when Derek's hands moved down to Stiles' pants. Strong hands undid the fly with fervor, yanking down the piece of clothing before tossing it carelessly to the floor. And just like his shirt, Stiles bid a farewell to what used to be his boxers as it was literally ripped right off of him.

The boy opened his mouth to comment on the loss of his clothing, but Derek quickly put that to rest by sticking his tongue back in his mouth. He covered the teen with his body, nudging his legs apart, rubbing his hands up and down his sides. He was rutting now, his erection grazing against Stiles', causing the younger boy to moan.

"De-Derek," he panted. "Wha-what are-"

He lost his voice when a hand wrapped around his straining cock, stroking it firmly. Stiles threw his head back, a groan tearing from his lips. Derek took the opportunity to latch on to the boy's neck, licking it up and down before biting the tender skin.

"Ahh!" Stiles cried, a sound mixed with pain and pleasure as Derek lapped at the sensitive area. He then began to suck his neck, leaving a trail of marks all over the boy's collar.

Stiles was overwhelmed by all the sensations. He had never been touched by someone else so to have it happening now was just a rush. It was soon, much too soon by his standards, that he found himself reaching his peak.

"Oh God! Derek!" Stiles screamed, his orgasm overcoming him. He shot his load between them, breathing hard. All the while, Derek continued to stroke him until he knew every last bit of Stiles' spunk was discharged.

Derek didn't slow down one bit. He pulled back from the boy as Stiles came down from his high. It took the teen a second to realize what the wolf was doing. Derek was wiping Stiles' cum into his hand and used it to coat his fingers. It was quite peculiar to Stiles. He probably would have figured out what Derek was doing much sooner if his head weren't in such a haze. He didn't need to wonder much longer, though, as Derek hiked his legs up, spreading them as far as he could. He spread Stiles' ass cheeks and rubbed them with his cum-covered fingers before sliding one in.

"Ahh!" Stiles cried at the foreign sensation. He tried to wiggle away, but Derek held him down firmly. He pushed the finger in and out, trying to get the boy used to it. He did this again with two fingers and then three, stretching him out as much as he could before what was to come.

At some point, the awkward feeling stopped feeling so strange and began to feel good. Stiles' erection came back, pre-cum leaking from the slit. Withdrawing his fingers from Stiles' stretched hole, he palmed the pre-cum before rubbing it against his own massive erection, mixing it with his own discharge.

Stiles' eyes widened in realization. "Oh, wa-wait. Don't you think we should talk this out first?" he tried. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I really appreciate all that you're doing… down there… but don't you think we're moving a little fast?"

Derek seemed to ignore him, instead bracing his hands on either of the boy's head and lining up his cock to Stiles' ass. He rubbed against the slick hole before pushing in.

"Ow, fuck!" Stiles whimpered, biting his knuckles at the pain. He tried to wriggle away, but a hand on his chest held him down firmly. Stiles looked up at Derek.

Derek looked like he was in pain, almost as much pain as Stiles. His eyes were closed as he pushed slowly into the warm body below him. His breathing was still ragged, the hand placed on Stiles' chest rubbing soothing circles with the thumb. It seemed that though there was no stopping what was happening, Derek was doing his damnedest not to make it any worse.

And to Stiles, it was pretty bad. Derek was fucking _big_. The fingers that had prepped him surely did not prep him for the full size of the alpha. The boy was biting down on his lip, trying hard not to cry out in pain, wincing with every centimeter that moved in. But with one particularly deep push, Stiles gave out a little whine. He felt like he was being stretched out to the fullest capacity.

Derek grimaced, emitting a little whine of his own. He opened his eyes, looking down at Stiles, who had shut his eyes, trying to hold back tears that stung at them. The teen felt two strong arms wrap around him, pulling him up into an embrace. The movement hurt his already aching ass, but the two arms were holding him closely, massaging him to ease the pain.

"Stiles…" Derek whispered into his ear, burying his face in the boy's neck.

Stiles was sitting Derek's lap now, gravity slowly pushing him down the hard shaft. He was trying catch his breath, trying to focus on the soothing hands on his back and not the pain he felt. He tried to focus on the way Derek was repeating his name, his voice soft, almost scared even.

Soon, Stiles could feel Derek all the way in. Neither moved as Stiles tried to adjust to the size of him. Derek had stopped his whispering then, choosing to kiss the skin he found there instead. They were feathery kisses, not like the desperate ones from before. Once Stiles felt his breathing was in better control, Derek moved them again, easing the boy back down on the bed while still kissing all along his neck.

Derek pulled out then, all the way to the tip before pushing back in. Stiles hissed in pain. Derek shifted, moving his hand to Stiles' thigh, pinning him down. He moved again. This time, Stiles drew a sharp intake of breath. Derek had hit something inside of him that left him seeing stars. It felt _good_.

Derek started to move faster, hitting the same spot each time. The burn Stiles felt soon dulled as he began to succumb to the pleasure. Stiles was moaning now, reaching down to stroke his awakening erection. Derek grunted with each thrust, feeling Stiles' tightness wrap around him. He bent down, recapturing lips in a sloppy kiss, entangling their tongues once more. Stiles' hand was pushed aside as Derek stroked the teen in time with his thrusts. Stiles took the opportunity to run his fingers through Derek's hair, tugging at it while pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. His other arm wrapped around the werewolf's back, blunt fingernails digging in to the strong muscles found there.

It wasn't long before Stiles was coming, screaming Derek's name into the night. Derek followed soon after, releasing himself into Stiles with a loud groan.

The last thing Stiles remembered before passing out was Derek's arms wrapping around him, pulling him close as they drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\

The following morning, Derek was gone.

Stiles might've thought that he imagined the whole thing. When he woke up, he had been cleaned up, dressed even. His clothes had made it to the hamper, although the ripped ones seemed to have disappeared altogether. The only clue to this late night excursion was the aching feeling he felt on his ass. Well, that and the huge bite mark on his neck. That was a dead giveaway.

But Stiles didn't see Derek that day. Or the next. It wasn't until a week later that he saw him again, back in his room, a leer in his eyes.

"You know," Stiles said, tossing his backpack to the side before looking back up at Derek. "We really should stop meeting like this."

And that's all it took. Stiles was swept up in Derek's arms once more, being stripped all along the way to his bed. Luckily, none of his clothes needed repair after this particular stripping. A naked Stiles was flung onto the bed as Derek shed his jacket and shirt before _attacking_ Stiles' cock. Without holding back, he sucked the erection into his mouth, lapping at the pre-cum already leaking.

"Ahhh! Derek!" Stiles moaned, hands finding their way into Derek's raven locks. Derek was undeterred from the task at hand, tonguing the slit before taking the entire shaft into his mouth.

Stiles might've been embarrassed by how quickly he came, but he rationalized that _anyone_ who was getting such an intense blowjob from Derek Hale couldn't last long. It was virtually impossible, especially with the way the older boy had licked up and down the underside as if he hadn't eaten in _days_. Derek swallowed down everything Stiles had to give, still licking the head even after it was spent.

It briefly occurred to Stiles that the next part wasn't his favorite from last time. He remembered the pain of Derek's full length inside of him. And while it felt good at the end, it really sucked in the beginning. And the soreness afterward was no picnic either.

But Stiles resigned himself to it as Derek positioned him underneath him. Derek undid his pants, pulling out his aching erection. Stiles closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the inevitable. But what he heard instead was a little _pop_.

Stiles cracked an eye open. Kneeling before him was Derek, pouring some clear liquid onto his hand. He then bent forward, spreading Stiles' legs before inserting a finger into his hole. And while it was still a bit uncomfortable, it didn't burn as much as it had the first time around. The whole stretching process wasn't as bad. It left Stiles hard and aching for more. He watched as Derek poured more liquid into his hand and rubbed it onto his ignored cock. Derek hissed as the sensation, but stopped, the look in his eyes clearing saying he wanted more than just his hand.

Stiles held his breath again, biting his lip to stifle any cry that dared to slip out. But again, as Derek inserted himself into Stiles, there was surprisingly less pain. Derek was still big as fuck, but at least Stiles felt more prepared this time around. The wolf still moved slowly, leaving love-bites all along Stiles' collar as he pushed in. And in no time, Derek was completely sheathed within Stiles.

He moved then, hips snapping, their bodies colliding with loud smacks. Derek shifted positions. He shifted again. After the third time, Stiles realized what he was looking for. And after the fourth time, he found it, leaving Stiles to scream out in ecstasy.

They both came, hard, calling out each other's name. They kissed, trying to catch their breaths, coming down from their high. Stiles winced as Derek bit him again on the same spot that had just recently disappeared, but forgave him in his head when Derek peppered the skin with more kisses.

Stiles passed out after that, comfortable in the warmth of Derek next to him.

And in the morning, Derek was gone.

/\/\/\

Derek showed up again a few days after that. And so began their tryst. Every couple of days, Derek would show up in Stiles room for some mind-blowing sex. And every morning after, Derek would be long gone. There was no conversation about what was happening. There was no pillow talk or morning cuddles. It was just… sex. And while Stiles didn't mind the sex at all, he felt like something was missing. He had even trained himself to stay awake after the sex, to see if there was anything more. And every time they had finished, Derek would hold Stiles for a bit, nuzzling the top of the boy's head. This was always Stiles' favorite part. Up until Derek would pull away and start cleaning up. He would carefully wipe down Stiles and himself before pulling on his clothes and slipping out the window without a word. It left a hole in Stiles' heart.

So this time when Derek had stopped by for more sex, just as the wolf pulled away and sat up in bed, pulling his boxers back up, Stiles said something that had been on his mind for a while now. He curled up on his side, looking away from Derek.

"Just leave the money on the dresser."

Had Stiles been looking, he might've seen the shocked look on Derek's face. "Excuse me?"

"It's a hundred for the night. Sex doesn't come cheap nowadays, but I'll give you a discount cause you're my regular." He poured every bit of sarcasm and malice he could into the words, cause quite frankly, this routine of theirs left Stiles feeling like a whore.

"You… think I'm using you? For sex?"

Stiles sat up, blanket pooling around his lap as he looked into Derek's eyes. "Well… aren't you?"

"Stiles… you're my _mate_-"

"Yes! Exactly!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "This thing we have going on here," he motioned pointing his finger back and forth between him and Derek, "this is the result of me being your mate. You feel _compelled_ to sleep with me because of whatever werewolf thing you got going on, not cause you actually _want_ to."

Derek closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Stiles-"

"So, I'm _sorry_ Derek. I'm sorry that I can't be more to you than just something you can fuck."

"_Stiles." _

The teen snapped his mouth shut. Derek sounded angry, but Stiles was hurt. Every time Derek walked away from him after their sessions, it made him feel inadequate. It made him feel like he was nothing more than a warm body Derek can go to when he needed release. Stiles drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around them, angry tears falling down his cheeks.

"Is that really what you think?"

"What else am I supposed to think? You come here, fuck my brains out, then walk away."

Derek sighed. He dropped his jeans back onto the floor, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Stiles' legs. "Stiles… of course you're not just a warm body for me to…" he trailed off with a sigh. "You're my _mate_." He repeated.

"Yeah, you said that-"

"Yeah, and that _doesn't_ mean I only want you sexually," he placed a hand on Stiles' knee, rubbing it gently. "I'm… _drawn_ to you, Stiles. In _every_ possible way. I want to be with you, always. I can't even _breath_ when I'm not near you."

"Then why-"

"Jesus Christ, Stiles- I practically _raped_ you that first night," Derek turned to look at him, a pained expression on his face. "I _hurt_ you. And every time after that… I feel like I'm _destroying_ you- but I can't help myself because I want you _so_ _bad_. And I try hard to stay away, but I can't control myself. I _need_ to feel you and hold you and just _be_ with you, but I feel like if I stay next to you, I'll _break _you. I don't want to suffocate you. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have."

"Derek," Stiles breathed, taking his head between his hands. "I _want_ you. I want _this."_

Derek scoffed. "You don't know what you want. You're just a teenager."

"You're not that much older than me-"

Derek pulled his head out of Stiles' hands, wrapping his hands around pale wrists. "I'm old enough to know that before _this, _you were very much in love with _Lydia Martin_. Before this you _hated_ me."

"I didn't _hate_ you-" Derek scoffed again. "I _didn't._" Stiles scooted forward, one leg hanging off the side of the bed, the other encircling the boy in front of him. "Derek," he tried again. "Look. I have to agree with you. The first time was pretty shitty considering how it hurt like hell-" At this, Derek closed his eyes, grimacing at the memory. "-But afterward, after the initial shock of it, it felt really good. I mean, really _really_ good. Like, once you found my prostate- and I know cause I looked it up- once you found it and started hitting it, it felt _amazing_. And the whole time, you were trying to comfort me, trying to ease the pain of it. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. And even after that, you started bringing lube! And that made the amazing feel even more amazing! And that's pretty damn amazing!"

Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles didn't care. He turned the wolf's head, making him look him in the eye. "What hurt me more is thinking that you didn't care," Stiles admitted. He crawled into Derek's lap, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. "I'm your mate, Derek. What you need to remember is that you're _my_ mate, too."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him close before kissing him on the lips. He sighed, leaning his forehead on the teen's bare chest. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I just… I'm afraid of what I feel for you… of how _strongly_ I feel for you." He looked back up, as fingers played in his hair. "Do you even know how I realized it was you in the first place?" Stiles shook his head. "It wasn't because I was drawn to you sexually. For fuck's sake, Stiles, you drive me crazy most of the time. Sometimes I really wish I could just tape your mouth shut or something." At this, the teen feinted offense. "But despite this fact, I still find myself wanting to be near you. I feel better when I see you because then I know that you're okay. And whenever something tries to hurt you, I want to _demolish_ it. You're the only one who makes me feel this way, Stiles. And it scares me. I don't want to lose you."

Stiles sighed, warmth flooding him with Derek's confession. He kissed him again. "Then stay with me."

Derek closed his eyes again, resting his ear against Stiles' steady heartbeat. "If I stay, I don't think I'll be able to leave."

"Good."

"You'll get tired of me."

"I won't."

"You'll find someone better."

"Better than _you? _Not likely."

"Stiles-"

"_Derek_," he pulled the boy's head up, looking into his eyes once more. "I'm not going anywhere. So that means you can't go anywhere either. So stay." Stiles bent down for another kiss. "Plus," he added. "You didn't even bite me this time."

Derek scoffed at this, but nuzzled the crook of Stiles' neck where he normally left his mark.

"I swear, Derek. You've, like, drawn out a new kink in me. When you bite me, it's so friggin' hot."

Derek teased the skin with his tongue, nibbling at it but not fully biting down.

"You're such a tease," Stiles whined. "Why do you keep doing that anyway?"

Finally, Derek bit down, pale skin blazing red. He licked the tender skin before leaving a trail of kisses. "I'm marking you. You're mine."

"That's so _hot_…" Stiles mewled. He pulled back, digging his own face into the crook of Derek's neck, biting down hard. He grinned. "Now you're mine, too."

Derek abruptly stood, tossing Stiles back down on the bed.

For a brief second, Stiles thought he might've done something wrong. He thought that maybe Derek was leaving again. But his worry quickly turned to excitement in seeing the alpha shove his boxers back down before covering Stiles with his body.

Derek attacked Stiles' neck, inhaling deeply as he licked the skin there. He gripped the boy's penis, stroking it back into arousal with one hand and fingering Stiles' ass with the other. He didn't need to prepare it much. Stiles was still pretty relaxed from their earlier session.

Derek pulled back, reaching for his jeans while Stiles instantly missed his warmth. The wolf snatched the bottle of lube from the pocket, but Stiles grabbed it from him before he could pop it open. And before Derek could fix the boy with a questioning look, Stiles attacked him with his lips, tongue instantly finding Derek's. He elicited a moan when Stiles wrapped his hands, slick with lubricant, around Derek's straining cock. He fell back onto the bed as Stiles stroked him into full arousal. And much too soon, Stiles let go, only to straddle Derek's hips, lining himself up against the hard shaft.

"God… _Stiles_…" Derek groaned, feeling the boy easing himself down onto him. Despite their earlier engagement, Stiles still felt so tight around him.

Stiles was panting, hands digging into Derek's abs as he lowered himself down. Soon, he was fully seated against Derek. And no matter how many times they did this, Stiles could never get over just how big Derek felt inside of him.

He looked down at Derek. His eyes were closed, trying to focus. He held still, wanting Stiles to take control, wanting to know that Stiles wanted him just as much as he wanted Stiles. Stiles smiled, bending down to kiss Derek full on the lips. He cupped a scruffy cheek in his hand, looking deeply into Derek's green eyes. "I love you."

Derek sat up, pulling Stiles in close, kissing his chest. He looked back up into the soft brown eyes, hands caressing his sides. "I love you, too."

Their lips met again, tongues stroking against each other. Stiles moved then, pushing himself up off Derek before falling back down. He rode Derek, feeling his hardness deep within him. He moved, trying to find that sweet spot, moaning out his success. Derek thrust upward, pounding into the spot that made Stiles go crazy.

Their love-making was loud and messy and exactly what it was: _love-_making. They finally understood that, _accepted_ that. This wasn't just sex. They wanted this. They wanted each other. They loved each other.

"Oh, _God_, Derek…" Stiles panted, being driven closer and closer to the edge.

"Stiles… _Stiles_!"

They came, Stiles shooting his cum over their sweat-slick chests, Derek shooting his load deep within Stiles. They panted, trying to calm their racing hearts, hands caressing every available inch of skin they could find. They kissed each other deeply, breaths mingling as they gasped for air.

Derek eased the exhausted teen back down onto the bed, pulling his spent cock out of him in the process. In a moment of panic, Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist, ready to fight for him to stay. The wolf just nuzzled the bite mark, kissing him again. "I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."

Stiles relaxed, sighing in relief. He wrapped his arms around Derek, burying his face against his neck as Derek pulled the smaller boy against him. They fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other.

And Derek kept his word. When Stiles woke up, Derek was still there. And he would continue to be there, wrapped up in Stiles and loving every moment of it, every day after that.

END.

* * *

**Notes: **I didn't know what to call this so that's why there's a lack of creativity in the title. FACT! 8D Also, poor Derek thinks he's defiling Stiles. Haha. You should feel bad, Derek, because you've defiled my mind! I shouldn't find biting as hot as I do! DX


End file.
